thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Senna Rosewood
Senna Rosewood is a District 6 omega tribute created by HawkWD. Her District partner is ???. Info Strategy: *Interview Plan: Senna will pull a sweet/innocent and weak card to prevent anyone from realizing she indeed is a threat. (Because of this she will also aim to get a 3-5 training score) *Alliance(s): Casper, she would ally with Jasper and Pepper as well if they were also in the games. *Bloodbath Strategy: Senna will use her speed to grab a blow gun and some dart, maybe a backpack as well before meeting up with Casper and any more allies and getting out of the bloodbath, she will kill if necessary. *Games Strategy: Senna will stick close with her allies, and if she didn't get any poison at the bloodbath she will mash up some poisonous berries or something and coat her darts with them. She will try to avoid fights but will kill if she has to. Skills: First off, Senna has a great aim and can hit targets from long distances with ease. She is also a speedy runner with short and long distances. Senna is also a good liar, but is also very sweet she could use a pity card to avoid death or make new allies. Finally, Senna knows how to identify edible plants. Weaknesses: Senna isn't very strong and would loose in close combat relatively quickly as she is very frail. She also isn't the best climber and her weak strategy might scare away sponsors. Fears: Senna is afraid of rats and mice because she thinks they are disgusting and disease ridden (Which can be true). Weapons: Primarily Senna will use a blow gun, she has hunted with it for years and is very accustomed to using it, along with poison on the darts, she could kill many tributes. Because Senna has a good accuracy she could use throwing knives and a bow if she practiced with it during training. Appearance: Senna has light orange hair that she usually keeps up in a messy bun. She has plae skin and average blue eyes, she's very thin and usually has a smile on her face. Personality: Senna is very sweet and cares about other people. She dislikes killing, but will do it without hesitation if she has to. She is diplomatic and likes coming up with compromises because she hates bickering and arguments. Senna is friendly to most people and is great at making new friends because she is very outgoing She has the will not to give up even when everything is looking down. History: Senna was born into a poor family, even with both of her parents and one older brother working long shifts at the train stations in 6. They managed to get by though because her father taught Senna and her brother how to hunt with blow guns. Mostly they killed squirrles and the occasional rabbit but sometimes they would have the luck of finding a deer. At school Senna became great friends with a girl named Pepper, who would join Senna and her brother on hunting trips, although Pepper would only scavenge for plants. One day they meet the orphaned brothers Casper and Jasper Crey in the woods, who also hunted, and soon Senna, Peppper, Casper and Jasper all became best friends. Senna preferred Casper though because he was more gentle and sweet then his older counterpart. One day Senna's father was chosen to become District 6's next mayor. Suddenly Senna was thrown into a life of wealth and opulence. She got to wear nice dresses and have fresh fruits from 11. Dispite this Senna maintained her friendship with the others and hunted with them (This time giving them her kills). Token: Senna will bring a dried white flower that she picked the day she and Pepper became friends. Height: 5'6 Trivia Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 6 Category:HawkWD's Tributes Category:Reaped